This invention relates to a leg spreader for guadruped animals and relates particularly, but not exclusively, to an improved leg spreader for trotting and/or pacing horses which lessens the likelihood of knee-knock.
Knee-knock occurs in trotting and/or pacing horses when the unweighted leg of the horse is lifted upwardly and forwardly and as the hoof of that leg is moved past the knee of the weighted leg. During such movement the hoof knocks the knee of the weighted leg.